


Shenanigans

by Tvvitch



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-04
Updated: 2013-12-04
Packaged: 2018-01-03 12:01:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1070246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tvvitch/pseuds/Tvvitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dorky boyfriends being dorks behind closed doors.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shenanigans

**Author's Note:**

> Haha, I'm quite happy with this! I'm still getting in the set of writing again but I'm quite happy with how this turned out.  
> If you see any mistakes with my English please feel free to point them out!  
> 

"You know, you really need to stop getting into fights with Eren before the school suspends you again." Marco said in an amused tone, letting out a breathy laugh as his boyfriend, Jean Kirschstein, just gave him an annoyed look as the blonde let out a loud, audible sigh. "Well I wouldn't be getting into fights if that fucking idiot would stop provoking me!" Jean grumbled, crossing his arms and pouting lightly. "He could walk past you and you'd still say he's provoking you, Jean." The freckled boy mused, rolling his eyes as he sat down on his boyfriends bed, stretching and flopping over. "Sooo tired." He mumbled into the light blue duvet.

"What the hell Marco?! Are you taking Eren's side now?" Jean growled, sitting on top of Marco who let out a surprised squeak. "Jean!" Marco let out a yelp as Jean began tickling him, "This is what you get for siding with that bastard." Jean let out an evil laugh as he watched his freckled lover squirm and wriggle underneath him. "Ahah-Jean, please! I never said I was on his side." He pleaded, letting out snorts of laughter as the other boy continued to torture him with his fingers. "Doesn't matter anyways." There was a large, triumph smirk plastered on his lips, letting his guard down momentarily, which then Marco took a chance to grab Jean by the shoulders and flip them over, now with the grinning freckled man smirking down at his lover who only let out a high pitched sound of surprise, which sounded far too annoying to his own ears.

"Marco, Marco no. Don't even think about it. I swear I will never forgive you." Jean warned, glaring up at Marco who was looking far too pleased with himself. "Uh uh, fair's fair." He let out a dark chuckle which sounded far too attractive in Jean's view and with their current position, he couldn't help but feel his face warm up a bit. Of course this didn't go undetected by Marco, whose grin just got wider as his hands traveled to Jean's sides and was his heart always beating this fast? He cursed loudly when fingers jutted into his sides as Marco began to tickle him. Jean just writhed around pathetically and attempted to push Marco off of him, but being smaller and lighter didn't help him much in this situation. "Marco stop!" Jean growled and Marco got the message, throwing his hands up and smiling apologetically down at him in the way that was just so damn cute that Jean could never hold a grudge against his sweet, sweet saint Marco. "Okay, okay! I'm sorry." Marco said, cupping Jean's face in his hands and leaning down, pressing his lips against Jean's who let out a grumble in response, bringing his hands up to the back of the brunette's head and pulling him closer.  
"Yeah yeah, apology accepted"

It didn't take long for the kiss to grow quite heated. Tongues getting involved and hands rummaging and feeling the curves of each others bodies. Jean's fingers fumbling blindly with the buttons of Marco's shirt whilst Marco attacked the skin of Jean's neck. The blonde let out a small whimper when Marco's tongue swiped over a soft, sensitive part of his neck.  
Soon Jean pratically ripped off Marco's shirt off, tossing it carelessly off to the side somewhere, revealing his boyfriend's toned, sun kissed chest. His hands ran across the newly revealed flesh, taking in as much of his lover as he could, who let out a small hiss in response when Jean's cold fingers grazed over one of his nipples. "You're so cold." Marco said with a breathy laugh into Jean's ear, a small shudder running through the blondes body in response to the hot breaths in his ear. "You always say that." Jean let out a small, half hearted chuckle that was cut short once Marco pulled him into another kiss, which was a lot let sloppy than the other times Jean had kissed him. Jean had always appreciated how gentle and slow Marco was, and especially how patient he was with Jean, considering he wasn't the most experienced of people.

"Ah, M-Marco-" Jean let out a shaky breath as a hand traveled down from his chest to his trousers, then to his crotch, rubbing and squeezing lightly. In response, Jean took a deep breath and let out a sigh, hips rolling into Marco's hand. He shut his eyes as the touches became far more rougher.  
This continued on for about a minute before fingers fumbled with the button and zipper of Jean's trousers, a hand snaking into his underwear and gripping his half hard cock. Jean wrapped an arm around his freckled lovers neck and hastiliy pulled him into another kiss. "Ooph-Sorry." Jean apologized after their teeth clashed painfully. Marco only chortled lightly, smiling at Jean in that way that just made Jean's stomach flutter a bit like a middle school boy who only just received their first kiss. "It's fine Jean, don't worry about it." Marco, hand still wrapped around Jean's cock just by the way, gently closed the space between their lips, swiping a tongue over Jean's lower lip and ran his thumb over the head of the others dick before giving a few experimental tugs. Jean moaned into Marco's lips, his sweet, innocent, freckled angel.

Once his cock was fully hard, a slightly flustered Marco sat back, tugging off Jean's jeans, then along with his underwear, discarding it onto the floor. Jean scrunched his brows together, feeling a bit too exposed.  
"Uh, you too."  
"Excuse me?" Marco questioned, cocking his head in confusion to the side.  
"Your pants, take 'em off."  
"O-Oh, uh yeah, right."  
Jean watched as Marco, once again, detached himself from Jean and fidgeted with his trousers, tugging them off whilst Jean sat up, pulling his shirt from over his head as the pair were now completely nude. Jean couldn't help but eye his boyfriend a little jealously, eyes flicking over Marco's toned, slightly muscular body. 'But he's all mine.' Jean thought to himself, a smirk making its way on his lips as his gaze lingered.

Marco sat on top of Jean, grinding into him whilst the other rolled his hips just as eagerly back, head lolling back a bit as he grasped onto Marco's hips.  
"A-Ah Jean." Marco moaned, god how delicious the sounds he was making were to Jean. "Quickly, condoms, lube." Marco said in a breathy voice and Jean blinked himself back to reality. "Uh yeah." He said stupidly which he inwardly kicked himself for as he sat up, Marco moving off a bit as Jean then reached over to his drawer, pulling out a little metallic wrapper, ripping it open and pulling out the rubber disk and leaning over, putting it on Marco.

Marco quickly pulled Jean closer, nibbling his lower lip before snaking his tongue into the others mouth. Dipping his fingers into the tub, coating his fingers with a generous amount of lube as Jean sat himself on Marco's lap.  
First he just used one finger, rubbing gently at the blondes entrance in a circular motion before pressing in, Jean let out a sharp breath at the new feeling that was a bit uncomfortable at first but soon grew more pleasant as Marco added another finger, fingers hooking and scissoring within him and stretching him out and hitting him in just the right places. "Mm, okay." Jean said, "That's enough, we're good." And with that Marco removed his fingers and then Jean towered over Marco, positioning his cock at his entrance, slowly lowering himself, with first the head slowly sliding in, then the rest as Jean pressing his hands against Marco's chest to balance himself as he gave himself a few moments to adjust to the alien feeling, then slowly moving, rocking his hips back and fourth, Marco holding firmly onto Jean's hips as he rode his cock. "Nnng, Jean..." The way the freckled boy moaned his name made Jean snicker a bit, increasing his pace as the air was filled with only the sounds of their pants and moans.  
Jean became a lot more confident with his movements, leaning over and biting roughly on his lip, causing Marco to groan quite loudly. Jean was silently hoping that they weren't too loud because it'd be awkward if his mum was woken up and walked in on him riding his boyfriends cock. 

Marco wrapped a hand around Jean's cock, pumping whilst Jean ground his hips and his breath getting heavier, burying his head into the crook of Marco's neck, grunting a bit whilst a string of dirty praises were muttered into the blondes ear and with that he came, digging his nails into Marco's shoulder as he shook a bit from his orgasm.

After they both came down from their high, Jean crawled next to Marco, piratically shoving him under the sheets.  
"That was perfect; You're perfect." Jean said, cuddling next to Marco, just wanting to sleep for a century, body feeling sore.  
"Yeah," Marco responded, voice a little airy, "You too. I love you."  
"I love you too."


End file.
